


I'd Rather Get Lost In Your Eyes

by confetti_ina_coffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being Lost, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, its all lances fault, its fine, its not really relevant, keith is dealing with it, lost at the mall, they also have a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_ina_coffin/pseuds/confetti_ina_coffin
Summary: Lance scoffed.  “Whatever.  I wanna sit down, my feet hurt.”  And with that, he made his way to the nearest bench.  He smirked when he heard Keith sputter behind him.“Lance, come on!  We need to get home and feed Lavender, and we seriously need to get these presents wrapped.  Christmas is in ten days!”





	I'd Rather Get Lost In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve

To be fair, it was a pretty big mall, okay?  
  


“I can't fucking believe you got us lost.”

  


“We aren't even that lost, okay?”

  


“So you admit we’re lost!”

  


“No!  We’re not lost!  You just bamboozled me!”

  


“Oh, shut up!  We’re lost and it's your fault, Lance!”

  


Okay, so maybe it was Lance’s fault a little bit, but he was working on it!  If Keith could just stop yelling at him, maybe they wouldn't still be... Not lost.

  


“Just, let's ask an employee, okay?” Lance reasoned.  Keith rolled his eyes.  

  


“Fine, but you have to ask.”

  


“What!” Lance exclaimed, straightening his shoulders.  “Why me?”

  


“Because you got us lost, and I don't want to look like an idiot asking where to go.”

  


Lance sighed and it turned into a groan, lowering his arms and nearly dropping the bags that he held.  Keith didn't relent though.

  


“Stop dumbass, or you’ll break the presents we just got.”

  


Lance scoffed.  “Whatever.  I wanna sit down, my feet hurt.”  And with that, he made his way to the nearest bench.  He smirked when he heard Keith sputter behind him.

  


“Lance, come  _ on _ !  We need to get home and feed Lavender, and we seriously need to get these presents wrapped.  Christmas is in  _ ten days _ !”

  


Both of these things were very true.  Lavender was Keith and Lance’s cat, named after the color lavender since Keith wanted to name her Red, after his favorite color, and Lance wanted to name her Blue, after his.  Lavender was a good middle.

  


The Christmas thing was also true.  The holiday was in ten days and unfortunately, Lance and Keith had been too busy with college and work to shop up until that very day, when they decided to go to the mall.  You’re seeing how well it's going.

  


“Okay Keith, I know!  But, If we rest and chill for five minutes, then we will be in a better headspace to find our way, and our feet won't hurt as much!”

  


Keith stared at Lance for a long minute, trying to be intimidating, but Lance could tell he was wearing down.  Finally, he closed his eyes and sagged his shoulders, sitting down beside Lance.

  


Lance gave his boyfriend a big smile, and Keith tried not to smile back but lost when Lance leaned forward to peck his lips.

  


“Get away from me with your PDA, you disgust me,” he laughed.  Lance gasped in mock offense.

  


“Keith!  My darling!  My lover!  My angel!  You  _ wound  _ me!” he shouted, leaning heavily on Keith's shoulder.

  


“Oh my God, Lance, stop!  You're making a scene,” Keith said, shoving Lance good-naturedly.

  


“A scene?  Keith, I would never!” Lance replied, placing a hand on his chest daintily.  Keith laughed and rolled his eyes.

  


“Alright, seriously Lance, we need to get home.  I want to feed and snuggle my daughter already,” Keith said, getting up from the bench and walking.  Lance raised a brow, getting up and following

  


“And what about snuggling me?” he asked.  Keith scoffed.  

  


“I'll think about it after you get us home,” he said.  Lance sighed.

  


“Well, frankly babe, I am offended,” he replied, turning to Keith.  The said boy rolled his eyes and walked faster.

  


“Oh, so you're just going to ignore me?” Lance asked, also picking up his pace.  Keith turned to him with a smirk.

  


“I'll stop ‘ignoring’ you,” Keith put in the effort of lifting his arms, heavy with bags from various stores, to make air quotes, “when we are at home, on the couch, watching The Office with Lavender on my lap, well fed and happy.”

  


“Oh shit, speaking of which,” Lance realized, stopping to look around.  “Should-Do I go into one of the stores to ask, or would they not know?”

  


Keith shrugged in reply.  

  


“Helpful, Love.”

  


“Fuck off.”

  


“Babe!”

  


“What?”

  


“Wait until we get home!”

  


“Stop.”

  


“Oh ‘kay.”

  


Keith turned and started walking again.  Lance followed, of course.

  


Eventually, after walking in one direction for a long time, the two came to the glorious doors of an exit.

  


“Oh thank you Jesus!  We can finally escape this hell of a shopping center!” Lance had very well screamed while running towards the outside, completely ignoring how Keith had stopped to look at the sign near the doors.

  


“Lance,” he said in his warning voice.

  


Said man stop his running and turned around.  “Yeah?  What happened?”

  


Keith pointed to the map.  “We’re at Exit C right here,” he said, squinting at the map before looking up at the doors.

  


Lance walked over to the map as well, seeing a  _ you are here _ sticker next to blocky text that read  _ EXIT C _

_   
_

“Does that... Mean anything?” Lance asked, looking down at the other man for guidance.  Keith leveled him with a glare.

  


“We came in through Exit A,” he said.  “We’re at the opposite side of the mall we’re supposed to be.”

  


Lance thought about that for a second, looking at the map.  “Oh,” he murmured eventually.

  


“Yeah.”

  


“Well, frick frack man.”

  


“I hate you.”

  


“You love me.”

  


“Lavender is going to  _ starve  _ at this rate.”

  


“C’mon then, lets ‘a go.”

  


And so, Lance and Keith made their way back across the mall, exchanging a few snarky comments here and there, and a few threats, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

  


In the end, Keith did get his wish; sitting on the couch with Lavender well fed and happy, watching the office, with the added bonus of snuggling Lance as well.

  


Win-win for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve
> 
> :)))))))))))))))) I hate e v e r y t h i n g  
> Please pray for my final grades next week
> 
> Also day 3 out of 12!!  
> Tomorrows one may be a tad late.. and the rest of these will go downhill from here.
> 
> Sorry again.


End file.
